Situations arise where it is desirable to have a large number of computers operating together at a particular location to provide a service, such as data centers or server farms providing services over the Internet. Oftentimes it is desirable to have a constant source of power at such locations so that the computers and other devices operating at that location continue functioning. Providing a constant source of power, however, can be difficult because power providers occasionally experience power outages. Providing a backup power supply to a data center to protect against such a power outage can be beneficial, but is not without its own problems, such as the cost involved in building and maintaining such a backup power supply for the data center.